Aircraft, as well as other types vehicles and structures, utilize stringers to provide strength and stiffening characteristics to skin that covers various surfaces of the aircraft or structure. As two components converge at a joint, conventional techniques include terminating the stringers from each component and skin at one or more metallic splice plates that provide the desired reinforcement to the joint. When utilizing composite materials for the stringers and skin, the potential for delamination exists at these joints where increased loads and corresponding moments are common. To accommodate excessive forces at these joints and prevent delamination and composite failure, these conventional joints and associated splice plates are commonly complex and undesirably heavy.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.